


The Crafters Guild

by RoundFork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Harry, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoundFork/pseuds/RoundFork
Summary: AU Omegaverse where Harry is raised by members of an ancient Crafters Guild.Omegas have been extinct in the Wizarding world for more than a thousand years. Yet here’s a baby omega, crying in his crib as his parents lay dead on the floor in their effort to protect him.The woman’s long-dormant nature roars back to life. Protect the young, protect one of her own.“We’re keeping him.” the omegan laws haven’t changed. If they don’t take this child, the Wizarding world will raise him like an object, like a broodmare.Her mate huffs in irritation, irked by the thought of sharing his own omega’s attention with anyone. But, “as you wish.” He can’t deny her anything. Peeking over his wife’s small shoulders, he’s greeted by the child’s radiant green eyes - the exact same shade as his mate’s.“We will raise him as our own.” the man vows with a sincerity that startles himself.





	The Crafters Guild

**Author's Note:**

> Established Chise/Elias in the background. If you don't know them, it doesn't matter overall.

**November 1, 1981**

 

A lone red-headed figure walks along Church Lane, a cheerful spring in her steps, clearly pleased with her loot- er,  _ acquisition  _ . Broken pottery that were once imbued with exquisite spellwork. She pats it under her stiff, white robes. They’d been right about raiding that tomb during Halloween.

 

“Chise,” a whisper of warning from a disembodied voice pulls her out of her musings. Red eyes glow out from her shadow as tendrils of darkness curl around her ankles protectively. Then she feels it, the wild fluctuations of violent magic. Killing curse from a very powerful wizard, followed by the activation of sacrificial contracts and broken vows.

 

The hairs on Chise’s neck rises. Whipping out her staff, she prepares to Disapparate while drawing a transportation circle in the air (just in case the Disapparation fails).

 

Boom! Debris rains from a place not far from her and her companion, and in that split second, she catches a very specific scent. Her muscles lock in hesitation. “Chise,” the growl is nearer to her ear, and she feels her mate’s form materialize out from her shadow.

 

Gloved hands snake around her waist, prepared to remove her from danger if there’s any. “Wait, Elias.” Something is hidden there. Her eyes sharpen as she could feel her memory of that realization slipping away. “Oh no, you don’t.”

 

The casting of the transportation circle sputters to a stop as she redirects her red staff, “ _ Cardo.” _

 

A rod-like ray of light falls from the sky and pierces the weave of magic, halting the removal of her memory, exposing the wards in its vulnerable state. Chise catches that scent again.

 

“Elias,” she involuntarily whimpers from the distress she could feel in that scent, “remove the wards, please.”

 

“This is none of our business.” though he’s already stepping forward.

 

“Please.” he flinches. Tendrils of darkness trace the wards, looking for weaknesses. Chise tugs her lynchpin, maneuvering the weave of magic to expose more gaps.

 

“It’s a Fidelius. You’ll have a short window of time after its caster is alerted. Maybe they’re already notified.” He says as he rips the wards down, his waist-length white hair and black robes billowing from his magic.

 

Appearing before them is a cottage, one side of its top floor blasted off from the previous commotion. The two figures disappear from the street and reappear at the visible part of the damaged room.

 

There’s the crying of a child.

 

Chise sniffs the air to look for that curious scent again. Death, spells, people. The magic of an immature omega - undetectable to anyone but her.

 

“The male wasn’t anywhere near his wand. Fool.” Elias says. At this time, the whole cottage is covered in thorny black vines, examining the magical traces with forensic efficiency.

 

Chise’s green eyes are fixed on the wailing child, her breath catching in her throat, “He’s an omega.”

 

Her long dormant biology roars back to life. Protect the child, protect one of your own.

 

Holding back the tears that her biology deems as a necessary response to the crying baby, “We’re keeping him.” Chise awkwardly picks up the crying child. She’s never held a baby before.

 

They should keep him safe. They should keep him secret. If the world knows an unbonded omega exists, pandemonium will break out. Powerful as they are, Chise and Elias may not be able to protect him against the whole world. If he publicly presents one day...

 

Elias huffs in irritation. The thought of sharing his own omega’s attention with anyone just rubs him the wrong way. They’ve been alone for so many centuries that the thought of an intruder is making his possessiveness rear its ugly head. But, “as you wish.” he’ll do anything for Chise.

 

He’s already looking for the child’s information among the rubble, “His name is Harry Potter. His parents are Hogwarts alumni. Three individuals died here.” he hums in amusement, “One of them is the so-called Dark Lord we’ve been hearing so much about. Hm? Maybe not so dead, that one...”

 

He steps forward to take a visual inspection of the first omega born in over a thousand years.

 

He peers over Chise’s shoulder, only to be met with vibrant green eyes. The same shade as his omega’s. Secret hopes rise unbidden in his chest. If only it was possible for him and Chise to have a child… he always wanted a child that has her eyes.

 

“We will raise him as our own.” he says with a sincerity that surprises himself.

 

Just then, he hears the sound of a motorbike, “Our time is up.” Elias narrows his eyes as he regards the sound with suspicion. He removes all traces of their presence. Elias grabs her waist and Disapparates, taking the child with them.

 

===

 

With all the Death Eater raids going on tonight, a member of the Order of the Phoenix has abandoned his post.

 

Sirius Black had just left Peter Pettigrew’s empty hiding place with a heavy foreboding in his heart. He speeds to Godric’s Hollow to check up on his friends and his godson. From the distance, he could make out their house, and he squints to get a better look through the darkness. 

 

As he gets closer, he sees the ruin of the house, and his heart rises to his throat. He haphazardly dismounts from his motorbike, the vehicle careening to the side when its driver didn’t bother to get it to full stop. 

 

Sirius runs inside, his usual confident swagger is reduced to a stumbling run.

 

The moment he sees his best friend lying on the floor, he feels like the air has been punched out of his stomach. His vision goes dark, and he isn’t quite sure when and how he gets right beside James’ body.

 

Sirius reaches out a hand to touch his best friend, and retracts it almost immediately after feeling the coldness. A miserable whine escapes from his throat, and he goes into an almost catatonic state.

 

After quite a while, he remembers something important. His godson. Where’s Harry? He mechanically climbs the stairs, some part of his brain telling him that he needs his reflexes to be ready for enemies. But the silence is too overpowering that nothing could pull him out of the shock.

 

He numbly registers Lily’s dead body. No Harry.

 

A chill runs up his spine and jolts him into action. He scurries around the small cottage and finds nothing, nothing, nothing.

 

A few minutes later, Sirius hears familiar loud footsteps entering the house.

 

He whips out his wand and quickly casts a Disillusionment Charm. A few moments later, he sees Rubeus Hagrid walk in, umbrella raised and ready.

 

Sirius has nothing to protect in this house, and he doesn’t care much for his safety. He makes a decision to reveal himself, “Hagrid,” he gets the tip of the umbrella pointed his face, “where’s Dumbledore?” he croaks.

 

The pale half giant recognizes him and lowers his umbrella, ever trusting. “The Ministry has requested Hogwarts to serve as a temporary safehouse for civilians. Professor Dumbledore can’t abandon the school with the attacks tonight. I’m here to pick up little Harry.” Hagrid explains gently.

 

Just Harry. Dumbledore must know that James and Lily are dead, one of the Headmaster's spindly devices must have informed him.

 

“Harry’s not here.”

 

“What?”

 

“My bike- my bike’s just there. You can take it for now. Check the house again, and help me look for Harry in the vicinity. Please.”

 

Sirius runs outside and promptly transforms into Padfoot. He sniffs the air and tries to discern any unfamiliar scents. There’s one slimy stench that he associates with Voldemort, then nothing.

 

The next moment, his nose latches on to a familiar scent, as the realization of betrayal hits him hard. Then his conscience, as it was his idea to make Peter Pettigrew the Secret Keeper.

 

A low growl rumbles in his throat as he mindlessly follows the smell of the rat.

 

Hagrid does his best to search, but is forced to give up with Muggles starting to surround the house. He takes Sirius’ bike and removes himself from the scene.

  
  


November 10, 1981

 

Elias eyes the owl bringing the paper from the Daily Prophet. He lets it land on their porch to receive the mail. Harry’s disappearance appears to be a high-profile case, and it allowed them to gather a lot of information about the child for the past few days.

 

He looks at the contents critically, not believing everything, but finding it helpful nonetheless. He looks over the list of Death Eaters sent to Azkaban, sparing a brief thought to Sirius Black's suspicious circumstances, then throwing the speculations to the back of his mind.

 

“The Boy-Who-Lived.” Chise says at his side, carrying the baby more comfortably now, “do they know he’s alive for sure, or are they bluffing for the press?”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Albus Dumbledore has a bit of Harry’s blood or hair that could be used for scrying.”

 

“Should we hide deeper?”

 

“No. The child is important to them. It wouldn’t do to drive them to desperation and drastic measures.” always leave leeway for your enemies, or they might come up with something truly destructive.

 

“Won’t they give up if they think he’s dead?” Chise wonders. “Then again, I want him to rejoin the Wizarding World someday, so that might not be for the best…” 

 

“It’s all right. The Forest will keep us safe.”

 

They look at the half-finished garden, the clean pool they’ve dug out, the still-growing fence made out of gigantic roots, and the befuddling fog that doesn’t enter their yard. Beyond that, they’re surrounded by dense woods, countless pairs of greedy eyes hinting of the existence of their Neighbors.

 

“Mhm,” Chise nuzzles Harry as ghostly wails echo through the Forest, mischievous giggling could be heard from somewhere behind them, and a pair of crows starts their curious watch on top of a nearby tree.

 

None of their Neighbors would it take it well, or easy, if wizards were to enter this area. Muggles would just straight up be eaten. 

 

The loving couple looks on fondly as they spot vultures from the distance. “I’m glad we found this spot. A child could play outdoors, not just stuck in our labyrinth.”

 

“Though our maze of pocket dimensions would serve as a good playground, nothing beats nature with it’s ever-evolving stimuli.”

 

“It’s hard for our little labyrinth to gain sentience with just the two of us.” Chise begins, “but the corridor near the library changed size by itself yesterday.”

 

“Oh?” Elias purrs in pleasure, “After all this time, it’s finally doing something? Our baby must be lucky. School Founders might’ve had the right idea.” They both coo, everything seems brighter with Harry.

  
  


===

  
  


May 2, 1982

 

_ ‘Albus,  _

 

_ Some old friends have requested my assistance in a highly sensitive matter. I cannot turn down this opportunity to be of help to them, but I find the timing quite unfortunate, what with my ongoing projects that require constant supervision. Due to this dilemma, it is my hope that you would lend me your Potions Professor Severus Snape, for his qualifications suit my needs at the moment. I would be willing to…  _

 

Nicolas Flamel scribbles on his Phoenix-embossed book for a while, going into pleasantries after forwarding his request through the Protean Charm of the book. He turns his eyes to his wife and their guest.

 

“I’m sorry for asking this of you in such short notice.” a silver-haired man murmurs as he moves his chess piece.

 

His opponent doesn’t take her turn immediately, opting to sip her tea as she regards the chessboard, “Oh, it’s no problem at all.” Perenelle replies absentmindedly. She feels a kiss land on her forehead, and she turns up to smile at her husband Nicolas. He takes a seat beside her.

 

Nicolas addresses the other man, “I understand that you require the suppression to be constant but unobtrusive. Not only should it mask the Omega’s scent and aura, it should provide protection from the Omegan Curse.”

 

“The Curse is actually tied to Omegan scent markers, and only takes effect on the soils of eleven Ministries . We’ve had great success in using a potion to counter it, but we’ve decided that further safety nets are necessary. We want a solidified version of the Omegan Masking Potion - much like your Philosopher’s Stone.” Elias replies.

 

“I’ll be able to dedicate more time to this project once I acquire an assistant. I’ve already proposed a deal Albus Dumbledore, for his Potions Master. It’s to my understanding that he’s in dire need of some scrying and tracking devices, and I might also tempt him with some books on those subjects.” Nicolas says kindly.

 

Elias suppresses a smirk, having full knowledge of what devices his old friend plans to lend to the Headmaster, and already making plans to counter them. “Ah, I hope you get your assistant. It would be a waste to dedicate that Potions Master's talents into teaching.” 

 

“Come now. I myself find that my learning capabilities improve whenever I’m teaching someone.”

 

“Only with good students. Having a talented apprentice is a blessing, but teaching hordes of uninterested children is a curse.” the three of them chuckle good-naturedly as they reminisce about old times, about their ancient little guild.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a smart!Harry without time travel, and with an entirely different set of motivations that pushes him to be studious, and a little shameless in his passions.


End file.
